Nota Mental
by 8maxi69
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio, 31 años, gravaba en su mente una nota. .. Nota mental: Nunca hagas lloras a Kouta o Ryota llorara también [KiKasa, Mpreg]
...

Capitulo único.

Mi nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, tengo 25 años y en estos momentos soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por eso, no puedo ocultar por mas tiempo mis sentimientos, estoy llorando mientras tomo tú mano.

¿Por qué?

Por que... acaba de nacer mi hijo, mejor dicho, nuestro hijo, Ryota, nuestro pequeño Kouta.

Sueltas mi mano para abrirle la puerta a una mujer de blanco. Te veo recibir a nuestro hijo en tus brazos, cuando la mujer da media vuelta para ir se, cierras la puerta y me sonríes, tu también estas llorando y tu mirada se ilumina cuando lo vez entre tus brazos moverse y empezar a llorar mientras esta cubierto por una manta celeste con dibujos de nubes blancas.

"Ya, ya, Koutacchi~ papá esta tan feliz de tenerte entre sus brazos que no... puede evitar llorar" Dijiste entre lagrimas mientras caminas hacia mi. "Pero, hay alguién que comparte mi felicidad" Susurraste mientras le sonreias a Kouta y lo ponías entre mis brazos con cuidado.

No se exactamente que es lo que siento en estos momentos.

El llanto se detiene cuando empiezo a mecer a Kouta, es tan pequeño y fragil. Ryota se a cerca y nos abraza a ambos.

"Gracias Yukiocchi." Me dises al oido mientras le acaricias con extremo cuidado su cabecita.

Sonreí, feliz, al sentir la pequeña mano de mi bebe rodear uno de mis dedos.

Desde ese momento me prometí cuidar de ambos.

.  
. .

Del nacimiento de Kouta an pasado 4 meses, acabo de despertar al sentir el movimiento de Ryota levantándose de la cama, de fondo escucho el llanto de nuestro hijo.

\- Vuelve a dormir Yukiocchi, yo me encargo de Koutacchi~ - Habla en susurros mientras se hacerca a la cuna de Kouta que estaba a la derecha de nuestra cama, a un metro de distancia.

Ryota, desde que me dieron de alta del hospital y llegamos a nuestra casa, se a encargado todas las noches de Kouta cuando este llora. Las unicas noches que no lo hace, son cuando se va a trabajar, despues de todo, es uno de los mejores pilotos de Japón y no para con nosotros el tiempo que me gustaria, admito que ha veces lo extraño... Rayos, por el idiota, me estoy volviendo poeta o algo asi.

\- ¡Aahg! ... ¡Yukiocchi, ¿por que me pegas tan de repente!? - Dramatiza Ryota cuando ya esta en la cama con Kouta en sus brazos y yo le acabo de dar un golpe en su hombro derecho.

Prefiero no contestarle y darme la vuelta para dormir de espaldas a él para que no note mi sonrojo.

A la mañana siguiente soy, como siempre, el primero en despertar.

Me muevo en la cama despacio hasta darme la vuelta y ver una escena bastante... Tierna.

Kouta estaba dormido encima del abdomen del idiota siendo sostenido por uno de los brazos de este. ¿cuantas veces le e dicho que no duerma asi con el bebe?.

Pero bueno, mejor me levanto y preparo el desayuno.

.  
. .

Jamas pense que esto llegara a pasar.

Del nacimiento de Kouta, ya an pasado 6 años. Y Ahora me encuentro buscando por todo el supermercado a mi desaparecido hijo.

\- ¡Mas te vale encontrar a Kouta, Ryota, oh dormiras con el perro del vecino! - Grite empezando a correr y alejarme de Ryota el cual se fue corriendo por otra parte.

Maldición, solo estabamos buscando tomates, le pase la mano de Kouta al idiota mientras miraba las verduras y de un momento a otro, el idiota grito alarmado buscandolo.

Kouta heredó de Kise su sonrisa y el color de sus cabellos, de mi, heredó el color de ojos.

En conclusión, es un niño travieso, alegre y "gruñón" segun Takao, un Tsundere en crecimiento.

Dejando eso de lado, me detengo en la sección de frutas, a Kouta le gustan las manzanas.

Si embargo no esta aquí.

Con el paso de los minutos, veo muy desesperado a Ryota, que a echo cerrar el supermercado para que nadie salga ni entre hasta que encuentre a Kouta.

La gente y los trabajadores se unen a la busqueda sin que me de cuenta.

Frunso el seño al notar algo.

¿Como un niño de 6 años puede no ser encontrado en un supermercado en donde todos le buscan?

Paso una hora, y nada, Ryota estaba a punto de llamar a Aonine, que es policía.

Pero, entonces, veo como un niño le jala la punta de su camisa para llamarle la atención, cuando el niño obtiene la atención de Ryota, este se le laza encima.

El niño era Kouta completamente cubierto por una gran capucha blanca con dibujos de nubes.

Me acerque a ambos y mire enojado a Kouta.

\- ¿Donde estabas? ¡Nos tenias preocupados! - Grite, Kouta se oculto en el pecho de Ryota y este solo suspiro abrazandolo.

\- Papi me acaba de gritar. - Susurro con la voz quebrada Kouta mientras juntaba sus manitas en el calor del abrazo. - Solo me pareció curiosa esta cosa. - Se quito la gran capucha y la dejo de lado mientras Ryota le miraba atento al igual que yo.

\- Si tenias curiosidad nos lo hubieras dicho y ya, Yukiocchi tiene razon, no nos preocupes asi. - Dijo suave, intentando parar el llanto de Kouta que empezó. - Aah, Koutacchi, ¡prometo no soltar tu mano nunca! - Grito el rubio cerrando los ojos y abrasando mas a Kouta.

Suspire, me sentia culpable del llanto de Kouta.

\- Ya, Koutacchi, no llores o papá tambien... ah, tambien... llorara... aah, Yukiocchi~ - No supe en que momento termine abrazando a Kouta y a Ryota que lloraban mientras el supermercado abría de nuevo y la gente que nos via solo suspiraba enternecida.

\- Vamos a casa, preparare la comida favorita de ambos, pero dejen de llorar. - Dije mientras Ryota le limpiaba las lagrimas a Kouta con delicadeza para luego salir los tres del supermercado.

Kasamatsu Yukio, 31 años, gravaba en su mente una nota.

Nota mental: Nunca hagas lloras a Kouta o Ryota llorara también. ..

Fin..

.

Notas del autor:

Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3

Espero que el fic les guste.. no es pecado dejar comentario (?)

Maxi se despide.


End file.
